Saving Me
by tked
Summary: I can't find my muse for this whatsoever, so this story will soon be deleted off If anyone wants what I have so far, let me know! If not, it is forever garbaged! Sorry to anyone that actually liked it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving Me 1?

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: MA for swearing

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N This means thinking.

A.N #2 Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to finally write a fic.

Sara walked into the bar, intent on drinking her troubles away. Her and Catherine had just had an argument and she walked away and didn't look back. The bartender walked over to her as she pulled up a stool and leaned on the bar top.

"What can I get ya?" the big burly man asked.

"Anything to make me forget the last hour."

"Let me see what I got for ya."

As the bartender walked away, all Sara could think about was her relationship with Catherine. They had been together for nearly 6 months and it had been the happiest that she had ever been in her life. They had gone to the movies, taken Lindsey to the zoo and did all the family stuff that couples would normally do. Everything was perfect.

That's the problem. Everything is just too perfect!"

Sara was pulled out of her thoughts when the bartender came back over with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her.

"This doesn't look like anything that will help me forget the last hour." Sara gritted out through her teeth.

"I remember you." The bartender said quietly, as he pulled up a stool.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Paul." he said as he stuck out his hand.

Sara looked at him in disbelief as she tried to process what the hell was going on.

"You said you remember me. I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar at all." Sara said as she apprehensively shook his hand.

"I used to be a paramedic."

"Okay … um, do I know you through Hank?"

"Who's Hank?"

"Guess not." This is weird " So, how do I know you?" Sara said, getting a little steamed with the run around.

"I was there the night of your accident."

"Oh God! You're the man that saved my life."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I was there that night, treating you."

"No! The doctors told me that if it were not for you, I would not even be here. I don't know what to say, other then thank you."

"Actually, I should thank you"

"For what?"

"You changed my life that night"

"How did I change your life?"

"After seeing you and that fiery blonde woman, I went home and told my wife that I love her and that I would quit my job as a paramedic, so she wouldn't worry anymore."

The mention of Catherine, at first, brought a smile to her face. Then she thought of the recent argument and slowly started to cry. Paul opened his arms and she feel into them, if only for the need of some comfort. As Sara's tears subsided, she pulled away with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I just did that! I don't usually just walk into a bar and start crying on the bartender's shoulder."

"Hey, I'm just glad I can help. Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's ok. I'm sure you have stuff to do."

"Actually, I just got off shift and I don't have to pick my wife up for another couple of hours."

"Oh. Well I don't really just open up to everyone."

"How about this? Let's sit here, drink some coffee and talk about whatever's on our mind."

"Now that, I can do."

Paul got up to grab Sara a fresh coffee and one for himself. Maybe I should talk to him. I need an outsider's opinion and you can't get anymore outside then him. He did save my life and he seems like a nice guy.

As Paul sat back down with the coffees, Sara began to speak…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?

Please write feedback. This is my first fic ever and I wanna know if it sucks or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Saving Me Author: tked 

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N: Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to finally write a fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 Months Ago

Las Vegas was a happening place for crime tonight, as Sara was driving to her third crime scene of this shift. God what is it with people tonight! I have only been at work for 6 hours and this is my third crime scene. I haven't had a chance to grab some food or even a quick coffee. Sara's phone began to ring as she stopped at a red light.

"Sidle".

"Sara, where the hell are you?" Catherine screeched into the phone.

"I'm on my way to the crime scene on Davis Avenue. Why?"

"Why didn't you wait for me? I know Gil told you that he wanted me on this case with you!"

"He did and I looked around the lab and couldn't find you anywhere." Sara lied.

"Have you ever heard of a cell phone?" Catherine said, a little mockingly.

"I figured that you already left and that I should just meet you there." Sara said, as she smirked.

"See, this is what I was saying to you earlier in the shift. You may not like me, but we have to work together. Really Sara, your professionalism needs a bit of work."

"Fuck you, Catherine. I'm sick of you always saying that I'm in the wrong when it comes to you."

Sara looked up and saw that the light turned green. She pressed the gas pedal to the floor as if she was picturing that it was Catherine's face and proceeded through the light.

"Yeah, well, you usually ARE in the wrong! I will never understand why you are still in Vegas. Maybe you should go back to San Frans…

Sara had learned to tune Catherine out a long time ago, so she just continued driving and turned on the radio. As she started to drive through an intersection, she saw at the last minute a dump truck coming towards her.

"Oh Shit!"

"I would love to know how you got Gil wrapped around your finger…" Catherine continued, oblivious to what was going on with Sara.

Sara slammed on her brakes, but it wasn't enough and the dump truck hit the passenger side.

! CRASH !

All Catherine heard was the big crash that came through the phone line and she started to panic.

"SARA!"

"…….."

"SARA!"

"Cath…."

"Sara, what the hell was that?"

"Acciddeennt" Sara slurred out.

"Oh my god. Sara, honey? Where are you?

"…….."

Catherine took off from her office to find Gil. She found him in the lab talking to Greg. She almost tripped over her own feet as she slammed into Gil.

"Gil. Oh my god!" Catherine started to hyperventilate.

Grissom looked at the haggard woman in his arms and sat her down at a nearby stool.

"Catherine, calm down and just breathe. Greg, go get Catherine a glass of water."

Catherine took a deep breath and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Gil, I was talking to Sara and I think there was an accident. I still have her on the phone but she's not talking.

"Oh shit. Do you know where she is?" He grabbed the phone and started to call Sara's name.

"No, she only said my name and that she was in an accident." Catherine breathed out through her sobs.

All of a sudden there was a man's voice through Sara's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Gil yelled out.

"I just came across this accident and I saw the cell phone in this lady's hand. She is hurt bad. I need to hang up and call 911."

"No need to hang up. I am a CSI and that lady's boss. I will call 911 right now. Where are you"

"I'm at the intersection of Clover and Jasper. You need to hurry. Her breathing is very shallow and she's not going to make it without medical attention very soon,"

"Hold on a second."

Greg had just come back for the glass of water for Catherine and took in Grissom's solemn face.

"Greg, call Brass and tell him that Sara's been in an accident on Clover and Jasper and that they need an ambulance right away."

Greg looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Okay."

As Greg went to the phone to call Brass, Grissom got his keys out of his pocket and headed out of the lab.

"Catherine, lets go. We are heading over there "

Catherine got up and quickly followed Grissom out.

As Grissom pulled out of the lot, he continued talking on the phone.

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah, but barely. I think I see the lights of the ambulance coming over the hill."

"Thank you. We should be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay. My name's Jim and I'll be looking for you.

"Thank Jim."

"The ambulance is just pulling up. OH MY GOD! She just stopped breathing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?

Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Saving Me

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to finally write a fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom slammed on the brakes as they pulled up to the scene. Catherine jumped out of the Denali and ran towards the ambulance.

"SARA?"

"Miss, you will have to stand back." A young officer said as he held her back.

"You don't understand! My colleague is the one that is being treated by the paramedics over there."

"I'm sorry miss, but you will have to wait her while they work on her."

"WAIT HERE? If you don't let me through I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting the dirt from the bottom of my shoe!"

Gil heard the last part of her statement and quickly rushed to her side.

"Catherine, you need to calm down. The officer is just doing his job. Let's find out what is going on, before you get thrown in jail."

"I don't care! I need to get to Sara."

"I'm Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is Catherine Willows, also a CSI and the lady in the accident is Sara Sidle. She works with us and is also a friend. Can you tell us what's going on with Sara?" Grissom asked the officer.

"I'm Officer Moore. I'm sorry, but I just got here myself and was told to keep people out of the area."

"I can understand that Officer Moore. Is Detective Brass around?"

"Yes, he is just over there on the corner, talking to a witness."

"Thank you. We'll just go and talk to him."

As Grissom pulled on Catherine's arm, she seemed to deflate before hi very eyes.

"Catherine, it will be okay. We will talk to Brass and find out what is going on."

"I know Gil. I'm just so worried about Sara. This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I was arguing with Sara on the phone and then this happened."

"Catherine, this is not your fault! Look, there's Brass. Let's see what he knows."

"Hi Gil. Catherine." Brass said morosely.

"What's going on with Sara, Jim?"

"The paramedics are just putting her on a backboard and are getting ready to leave."

"Brass, I need to be in the ambulance with Sara. She shouldn't have to be alone." Catherine said, while trying to hold back her tears.

"I agree. It's very touch and go right now, as she is having problems breathing. The only thing that she has said is your name, Catherine.

Catherine let a few tears slide down her face before wiping them away. Brass then grabbed hold of her arm and took her to the ambulance.

"Paul, this is Catherine Willows and she wants to be with Sara in the ambulance."

"So, this is Catherine." He looked in her eyes and said "She has asked for you a couple of times. When we got here, she wasn't breathing, but we were able to pull her back and the first thing she said was Catherine."

Catherine just closed her eyes for a moment. She probably only said my name because she knows this is my fault. She opened her eyes and proceeded to climb into the ambulance after Sara was loaded in. As the doors were slammed shut, she grabbed Sara's hand and silently said a prayer. Please God! Don't let her leave me. I will tell her everything as soon as she wakes up.

Paul looked at the woman on the bed and the woman holding her hand. Maybe it was his instincts, but he knew that there was something between the two of them. He took in Catherine's wearisome features and Sara's bruised up face and said a silently prayer himself. I hope that what I see between these two, even now in this situation, is what people see when they look at me and my wife.

All of a sudden the monitors started to beep and show a straight line. Paul jumped up and started CPR on Sara. All he could hear was Catherine's faint cries in the background.

"NOOO! Sara, please don't leave me! I have to tell you! PLEASE don't leave me! NOOO"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Saving Me 

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N This means thinking.

A.N #2 Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to finally write a fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was sitting in the waiting room waiting for some news on Sara. Grissom had just called to tell her that he would be there in a few minutes. She couldn't help but think about what happened in the ambulance. Sara had flat lined and the only reason that she was still even alive was because of Paul. He had continued CPR for the remainder of the drive to the hospital and got her back when the hospital staff opened the ambulance doors. The doctor had already came and briefed her on Sara's condition. They were going to operate on her because she had a punctured lung. They had just taken her up to surgery and it would be a long wait. Catherine was broken out of her thoughts as she heard someone walking up to her and she looked up.

"Hi Catherine. How are you holding up?"

"Hi Paul. I ok, I guess. I just wish I knew what was going on with Sara. It's been over an hour and I still haven't heard anything."

"Well, she's a fighter. She'll make it."

"Yeah, she is and she will. I don't know what to say other than thank you for saving her."

"Just part of the job." Paul said, with a slight smile.

"Not to me it isn't. So again, thank you."

They sat there for another couple minutes and then Paul stood up and touched her shoulder.

"I need to go back to work. I just wanted to come and check on you."

Catherine stood and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Paul. I will never be able to say that enough."

As she started to pull away, Paul grabbed onto her hand. "You should tell her when she wakes up."

"Excuse me?" Catherine said, a little confused.

"That you love her." Paul said, with a little smile on his face.

"I… ah… um…" Catherine stammered out.

"Do you know what I did as I was watching you in the ambulance before she crashed?"

"Wwhatt" stuttered out.

"I prayed that people could see the love that I have for my wife, that I can see that you obviously have for Sara."

"It's that obvious?" Catherine said a little scared.

"It might not be as obvious to other people as it was to me in the ambulance, but I saw it! You should never hide that love, Catherine. Paul said as he let go of her hand and began to turn away.

"But, what if she doesn't love me back? I have to work with her. We already, fight like cats and dogs as it is. We were actually arguing on the phone when the accident happened."

"Ah, but Catherine. If she doesn't love you back or even have any feeling's for you at all, then why was the only word on her lips, your name?" Paul said, as he grinned.

"She probably just said it because she knew the accident was my fault. She probably hates me now." Catherine said, stubbornly.

"You weren't there Catherine. I know what love looks like and sounds like. She looked me straight in the eyes and said your name, like it was the holy grail. I will never forget that and neither should you. She loves you, just as much as you love her. I have to go. Think about what I said." Paul said, as he turned and walked away.

Catherine sat back down and put her head and her hands. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she really didn't know what to think.

"He's right, Catherine" A voice said from behind her.

Catherine swung around in her chair and looked up into the blue eyes of Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Saving Me

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did! 

A.N Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to

finally write a fic.

Thanks for all of the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gil! How much of that did you hear? Catherine asked, shyly.

"Enough to know that we need to talk." Grissom said, in his usual stoic manner.

"There's nothing to talk about." Catherine replied, stubbornly.

"Catherine, don't do this! You can't ignore this anymore. I have known since day one that you have had feelings for Sara."

"Yyou hhave?" Catherine stammered out.

"I've known you for over 12 years, Catherine. Of course, I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything then? I have been going out of my mind for the last 5 years because of this." Catherine said, a little bitterly.

"You know that I would never interfere in your personal life unless you asked me to."

"That's true. God! What am I going to do Gil? Sara is fighting for her life right now, probably hating me all the while."

"She doesn't hate you, Catherine. She could never hate you." Grissom said, with a little smirk.

"How the hell do you know that?" She said, very quietly.

"Because I have known Sara for over 8 years and believe me, she does not hate you." He said, with a full blown smile on his face.

"Do I have to read between the lines here, Gil? What the hell does that mean?"

Grissom took a few moments to look at Catherine. I can't believe these two! They have been in love for years and have no clue about it. I think that maybe its time for me to do something about this.

"Just that Paul was right." Grissom said, soberly.

Catherine blew out a frustrated breath. Someday, I will have a normal conversation with this man!

"Gil, did we not establish this already! Of course he was right! I love Sara. It's not going to change anything."

"Why wouldn't this change anything?" He asked, a little confused.

"Because Sara HATES me!" Catherine, said with a little anger. She was sick of having to say that out loud.

"Catherine. I think you are one of the smartest women I have ever met. You know that, right?"

"Thank you Gil. And yes, I knew that you thought that." Catherine said with a smile, but was a little confused to where this was going.

"Then, I just don't understand how you can be so dumb."

Catherine sat there, looking a little shocked. Grissom had just called her smart and dumb in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT?" Catherine said, as she jumped out of her chair.

"Catherine, listen to me for a second. Sara has loved you since the day she met you. That was what I was referring to when I said Paul was right."

Catherine sat back down and was trying to take everything in. She thought back to all that she knew about Sara. Which wasn't a lot, since she had distanced herself from Sara since the first day. Why the hell does everyone think that Sara loves me. It can't be true! She has fought with me since our first words! And…

"That can't be true. Isn't it true, that Sara asked you out for dinner Gil?"

"Yes, she did Catherine."

"So, how can you say that Sara loves me, when she asked you out?" Catherine said, a little haughtily.

"I see that you have been listening to the lab's gossip mill again, Catherine."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Yes, Sara asked me out to dinner and yes I said no. But it was not what you or anyone at the lab thought it was."

"I hate when you get all cryptic on me, Gil and you know it."

"Catherine, Sara asked me out for dinner, not as a date, but as a friend. She was new to the area and really only knew me. Sara and I had dinner later that week, but as friends only."

Catherine sat back down with a loud bang. Holy Shit! So, Sara and Gil are nothing but friends. Maybe, just maybe there is a chance for me yet.

"This still doesn't explain why you think that Sara loves me?" Catherine said, with a little hope and apprehension.

"The same way I knew that you loved her. When you thought no one was looking, both of you would look at each other with such longing in your eyes that it was so obvious."

Just then, a doctor in green scrubs came walking over to them.

"Miss Willows?"

Catherine jumped out of her chair and said "That's me. How is Sara?"

"She is doing very well actually. We were able to fix her punctured lung and she should make a complete recovery with some rest and medication."

"Thank god. How long will she have to stay in the hospital for?"

"I'm going to keep her for a few days and we will see how she is doing. If all goes well, you should be able to take her home then.

"Thank you, doctor. When can I go in to see her?"

"She is just being put into a room now. I will get the nurse to come and get you as soon as you can go in."

"Thank you." Catherine said to him, as he turned and walked away.

"Oh my god! She's going to be alright." Catherine said as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"What are you going to do about this, Catherine? Do you really want to continue on they way you have been with Sara?"

"Ok, let's say you are right. What am I supposed to do? Just go in there, profess my love and all will be right with the world." Catherine said with a little hope and fear in her eyes.

"Yes! That's exactly what you should do! You need…" Grissom started but was cut off from the approaching nurse.

"Miss Willows? You can go in and see Miss Sidle now."

As Catherine turned to walk away, Grissom grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Please do this Catherine. For your sake and for Sara's." Grissom whispered into her ear.

Catherine looked him in the eye and slightly nodded her head. She then turned and walked to Sara's door and opened it. She wasn't in the slightest prepared for what she saw when she walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Saving Me 

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to

finally write a fic.

Thank for all of the reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine stood stock-still and took in the sight before her. Greg was sitting there, holding Sara's hand, bawling his eyes out he obviously didn't hear him come in because he just continued talking to Sara.

"Come on Sara. You can't leave me. My life would be nothing without you. I love you so much. You have to get better."

Catherine stood there with tears in her eyes and looked at Greg. What the hell? I'm supposed to be confessing my love for Sara, not Greg. Oh My God. What if Gil is wrong? What if Sara loves Greg? Oh God! I can't take this! As she turned to leave, Greg looked up and saw her.

"Catherine? Where are you going?" Greg said, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Ummm… I just thought I would give you some privacy. I didn't want to interrupt you." Catherine said, as she looked back at the door.

"You're not interrupting anything Catherine. I just wanted to see how Sara was doing."

"I overheard you, Greg. I know you love Sara and she probably loves you to, so I'm just going to leave and I'll come back later." Catherine said as she opened the door and walked out.

Greg jumped from his chair and ran out the door after her. He found her around the corner, slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face. She looked up and saw him and turned away.

"Catherine, wait!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Greg, I have to go. I will see you later. When Sara wakes up, let me know how she is doing."

"Where are you going? Sara will want to see you when she wakes up." Greg, said, a little confused.

"She has you, Greg. She won't want to see me. Now let go of my arm. I need to go see Lindsey." Catherine said with a little bit of anger.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. What do you mean she won't want to see you? Of course she will want to see you."

"It's ok, Greg. I'll come back tomorrow or something. You should get back Sara. You better take good care of her Greg or you will answer to me."

"Of course, I will take care of her. She's my best friend." Greg said, a little offended.

"Best friend? I know you're in love with her Greg, so cut the bullshit and let me leave."

"I love Sara, but obviously not in the way you think, Catherine."

"Greg, you have always had a thing for Sara, so don't lie to me. You and Sara will be very happy together. Just be good to her!" She warned.

"Ok! I think we need to start this conversation over, because I think we got our lines crossed somewhere." Greg said, with determination in his eyes.

"Lines crossed? What the hell are you talking about? Catherine said with a steely voice.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. Catherine, yes I love Sara, but only as a friend. A best friend at that. We could never be anything more."

"What do you mean that you couldn't be anything more?" Catherine said, a little confused.

"Because she loves someone else!" Greg said, with a smile.

"WHAT?" Catherine said, a little shocked. She started pacing and having a conversation with herself. All the while Greg was listening with interest. "Of course she loves someone else. Why did I even think that she might love me? Gil and Paul were wrong! She doesn't love me! I mean she can't love me! We fight and argue nonstop. Oh God! Why do I have to love her? Not only would I have to convince Sara that she should love me, but that she shouldn't love my competition! What the hell am I going to do?"

Greg watched her, pacing back and forth in the hallway and was listening to her rant. I am so sick of this! That's it! I promised Sara that I would never spill her deepest secret, but I can't do it anymore. Sorry, Sara!

"Catherine, STOP!" Greg yelled out, as he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

Catherine stopped, stunned that Greg had yelled at her. Greg looked at her for a moment and he knew that he was making the right decision.

"Catherine, Sara loves you!" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Catherine said a little pissed.

"Because it's true!" A voice said behind her.

Catherine whipped around and saw Nick and Warrick behind her. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"I think I need to sit down!" Catherine said, as she sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

The boys looked at each other and then sat down in front of Catherine.

"Catherine, you and Sara need to stop playing these games with each other." Warrick said, softly.

"Games?" She said, her head spinning.

"You and Sara are so afraid of rejection, that you have been playing games with each other for 5 years! Something needs to happen, because quite frankly, we can't stand it anymore!" Nick said, as he held her hand.

"So you all have known, that I love Sara…" she started, but Greg cut her off.

'And that Sara loves you. Yes, we have all known for quite awhile." He said, as all the boys smiled.

"Then I will ask you the same question I asked Gil. Why didn't anyone say anything?" Catherine said with a little bitterness.

"Would you have believed us?" Nick asked, his smile growing bigger.

"Your right, I wouldn't have. Are you guys ok with this?" Catherine asked a little apprehensively.

"Of course we are ok with this. You and Sara are family and we just want you girls to be happy." Warrick said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I need to see Sara! Now that everyone seems to know about this, including me, I have to talk to Sara." Catherine said, as she stood up with a full-blown smile on her face.

"Go get her Catherine! We'll be in the waiting area! Greg said, as the boys stood and walked down the hall.

"Alright Sidle, ready or not her I come!" Catherine said, as she pushed the door open.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Sara awake and pushing the call button. Sara looked at her and tried to smile. Catherine walked over to her and helped her sit up a little. Sara opened her mouth to say something but Catherine cut her off.

"Don't say anything!" Catherine leaned in and kissed Sara with all of the passion that she could muster. As she pulled away, she looked in Sara's wide eyes.

"I love you." She breathed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Saving Me

Author: tked

Pairing: Sara/Catherine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Archive: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, although I wish I did!

A.N Thanks to Sasha for betaing this and kicking me in the ass to

finally write a fic.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara just sat there and stared at Catherine. She wasn't even blinking and Catherine was starting to get nervous.

"Sara?"

"……"

"Sara? Sweetie? Say something." Catherine practically begged.

Sara shook her head a little trying to comprehend what just happened. She pinched her thigh and let out a little yelp.

"Okayyyy. May I ask why are you pinching yourself?" Catherine said, with a little grin on her face.

Sara cleared her throat a little and began to speak.

"Um… well it's kind of stupid actually." She said with a little blush on her face.

"C'mon, tell me!" Catherine smirked.

"Well, um, I was just seeing if I was dreaming or if I died and went to heaven." She said as her face went a deep shade of red.

Catherine's little smirk grew into a full-blown smile, as she processed what Sara had said.

"So, am I always in your dreams?" Catherine said a little saucily.

"You have no idea." Sara mumbled out.

"So, me coming in here, was not a bad thing, huh?" She said as she continued to smirk.

"NO, definitely not a bad thing!" Sara said as she looked into Catherine's eyes. Sara began to get tears in her eyes and looked away. Catherine put her hand on Sara's cheek and pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"All I keep thinking about is the accident. Well, not really the accident itself. All I could think about is that I wasn't ready to go yet. I still had something to do first." Sara said, as the tears fell down her cheek.

"What's that, babe?" Catherine said, with a little hope in her eyes.

"I couldn't leave without telling you…." Sara started, but couldn't continue as she starting to sob.

Catherine pulled her, gently, into her arms and began to slowly rock her.

"It's okay, babe. We can talk about this later. I know what you want to say." Catherine said softly.

They sat there rocking back and forth until Sara's sobs subsided. She pulled away, looked at Catherine and took a deep breath.

"All I could think about was you, while I waited for help to come." She said, very softly.

Catherine pulled away and turned her head. Tears started to make there way down her cheek.

"I know Sara. I shouldn't have been arguing with you on the phone. Maybe if…"

"NO!" Sara said, very strongly as she cut her off. "This was not your fault! Some stupid asshole cut me off. This had nothing to do with you." She said adamantly.

"But…" Catherine started to say.

"No, Catherine. This was not your fault. Let me finish, please." Sara begged.

"Of course, hun." Catherine said, as she again looked into her eyes.

"What I was trying to say is, if I didn't make it I would only have one regret. I would never be able to tell you that I love you. I've loved you, since the first moment I saw you." Sara said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh God!" Catherine said, as she broke into happy tears and threw herself into Sara's arms. "You have no idea how much I love you, Sara. I am so happy right now, I think I'm going to explode."

"Well, don't worry. I'll pick up the pieces and put you back together again." Sara said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I feel like Humpty Dumpty." She said, with a laugh.

Sara smiled and then began to frown a little.

"What's wrong baby?" Catherine said, as she noticed the frown.

"Well, I know we love each other, but how are the guys gonna take this? I mean, I know they love us, but this might be hard on them." Sara said, as her frown grew deeper.

Catherine started to laugh, until she almost fell of the bed. Sara grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"What's so funny, chuckles?" Sara said, with an amused smile.

"Sara, you have no idea what I have been through, since your accident. Catherine said, as she started to giggle.

"What does that mean?" She said, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, believe me, we won't have to worry about the guys." Catherine said through her giggles.

"Huh, why not?" Sara said, still utterly confused.

"Well, it looks like the guys knew, even before we did!" Catherine said, as she got her giggles under control.

"What? The guys know about this? Us? And they're ok with it?" Sara rapidly threw out.

"Oh, they are more then ok with this. Let me tell you something. We owe them big time, for the kick in the ass I got today." Catherine said, very seriously.

"Okayyy. Anyways…" Sara said, still confused, but not wanting to talk about the boys anymore. Actually, she really didn't want to talk at all.

She leaned forward and whispered in Catherine's ear. "I really NEED to kiss you right now. I need to make up for lost time."

Catherine's breath hitched and she pulled back to look in Sara's eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for, Sara?" She squeaked out.

Sara leaned closer and whispered on Catherine's lips "I love you" before she closed the last bit of distance and their lips connected.

OH MY GOD! Why have I waited for 5 years to do this? She has the softest lips I have ever felt in my entire life. I will NEVER get tired of doing this. Sara thought, as she started to deepen the kiss.

WHY? Why did I wait for 5 years for this? I feel like I just died and went to heaven. Catherine thought as she matched Sara's tongue, move for move.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice bellowed into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	8. AN

Hey all,

I started this fic awhile ago and then writer's block hit me. I will be finishing this, but the next chapter will NOT be up until, at the earliest, the end of the month. Finals are just about to start and there is no way I will be able to write the next chapter until then.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really, really appreciate it and I hope you stick around for the rest of the story!

tked


End file.
